Rape Gone Right
by Neko.Loving.Kurisi
Summary: Felicest Lemon One-shot. Do not read if you do not like lemon stories, yaoi, or rape.


It was about 10 o'clock at night and there was a knock on Feliciano's door. Confused as to why anyone would be there at that time of night, he opened the door, only to see a devilish Italian man with a knife at hand standing outside, grinning evilly. Feli was frightened and jumped back.

"What are you doing here, Luciano? You shouldn't be here!"

"There's something I'd like to do to you," he stepped inside, slowly bringing the knife up to his mouth, "just don't scream." he said as he kicked the door closed.

Feliciano slowly walked backwards as Luciano walked toward him, "W-what are you going to do to me? Please! Don't hurt me!"

"It'll only hurt at first," he chuckled, "Come here!" he ran to him, too quickly for Feliciano to get away, and tackled him onto the floor.

Feliciano's face turned red as he tried to resist, but Luciano had already started tugging on his curl. "Please, Luciano, stop!"

"I barely started." He smirked as he sat on Feliciano's legs, gently dragging his knife along his neck, "The less you struggle, the less you get hurt.." he said, licking his lips.

Feliciano whimpered as he felt the cold metal across his skin, his face still red as a tomato because Luciano was still tugging his curl.

Luciano ripped Feli's shirt open violently and chuckled, now running the knife along his chest. "You have a cute little body..." he said, "I can have some fun with you." he said as he traced the tip of the knife over to Feliciano's right nipple.

Feliciano tried to pull Luciano's knife away, only to get his wrists grabbed together and held over his head. He whimpered more and cried out, "Stop!"

"Don't resist," Luciano grinned, "you'll only get hurt." He sliced into Feliciano's chest, causing him to scream and cry. Luciano leaned down and licked the cut as Feli breathed heavily.

Luciano set his knife on Feli's chest and reached into his pocket to pull out a rope. He tied Feliciano's hands together and pulled him into the middle of the living-room so that he would have more room for his little "game."

"Please! Don't do this to me!" Feliciano cried.

Luciano knelt down in front of Feli's legs, smirking at him. "It won't hurt for long.." he said as he yanked his pants off. Feliciano crossed his legs over each other, trying to cover himself. The other Italian slammed his legs flat down onto the floor, "Don't fucking resist."

This scared the already embarrassed Italian and made him lay there quietly and still. Feliciano's eyes opened wide as he felt a warm mouth on his member that was already hard from the curl-tugging. He  
blushed brightly and moaned out in unexpected pleasure. He was a virgin and thought that Luciano only wanted to hurt him. He thought wrong.

Feliciano opened his legs wide to give Luciano more room and thrusted up into his mouth. He moaned out loud when he felt a finger slip inside his entrance. Luciano's head flew up just in time to be hit by Feliciano's spurt of cum. He crawled over the helpless Italian until his face was above the other's.

"Clean your mess," he said, "Lick it off of me."

Feliciano got very flustered, "No!" he yelled, "Why would I do that? You rapist!"

This made Luciano angry, "It's your god damned mess! You don't wanna clean it off me? Fine!" he said as he sat back up and wiped it all off of his face, flinging it onto Feliciano's chest, making him jump a bit with each warm drop that hit him.

Luciano picked up his knife again and sat Feliciano up. He pulled his own pants down to expose his hardened member, "Lick it."

Feli stared down Luciano's little buddy, but did nothing. Luciano grew impatient and pushed Feli's head down to it so that he was extremely close to it and Luciano could feel him breathing on it. He held his knife up to Feliciano's neck and threatened him, "Put it in your fucking mouth or I'll hurt you!"

At first Feli didn't believe that he would cut him, but then he felt the injury on his chest sting from sweat dripping in it and realized he probably would hurt him again, without hesitation. With this in mind, Feliciano closed his eyes and put his mouth around the head of the other's member.

Feliciano was once again surprised when he liked the way Luciano tasted. He licked around the head in a pattern, making sure he tasted all of it.

Luciano pressed his knife against Feliciano's skin. "Deeper! Take the whole damned thing in your mouth!" he demanded.

Feliciano took his mouth off for a moment and looked up into Luciano's eyes lustfully, "Yes, master..." he said before putting his mouth back on Luciano's member and taking it deep into his mouth and throat.

"M-mas-?! Ah!" Luciano moaned as he tangled a hand in the other Italian's hair, pulling his head up and down a few times to let him know to start bobbing his head. Feli obeyed him. He closed his eyes and bobbed his head on the other's length, slowly at first, gradually increasing in both speed and pleasure.

When Feliciano reached full speed, he noticed his 'master' arch his back a bit. A moment later, Luciano gripped his head with both hands and pushed down so that his entire length was in his mouth, arched over him, and yelled, "Swallow, you little manwhore!" as he came deep in Feliciano's throat.

When Feliciano swallowed every drop of his load, he slowly pulled his mouth off of Luciano's member and they both took a minute to breathe.

With his hands tied up, now in front of him, Feliciano sat on his knees and looked up at the other innocently, "What next," he asked, "Master~?"

Luciano blushed and violently turned Feliciano around, "Get your ass ready," he said, "This is what I came here for."

He gripped Feli's hips, positioning himself at his entrance. He was about to thrust in, when Feli screamed out, "Master!"

"What?!"

"I'm not ready, Master.. If you untie me, though," he turned his head to face the other Italian, "I'll let you watch me ready myself."

Luciano immediately thought Feli was lying, "You're full of shit," he said, "You'll try to do something if I untie you!"

Feli turned around, completely facing him now, and gripped his shirt, "No," he said, "I want you inside me..." he confessed, "But it's going to hurt if you don't let me get ready first..!"

Luciano's face turned red as he nodded and reached for his knife. He cut the rope around Feli's wrists and sat back to watch. Feli blushed brightly as he got on his knees and used one hand to hold himself up, the other to reach back and open his hole a bit. When Luciano saw his hand going toward his butt, he reached for his own member and began  
stroking it as he watched Feliciano insert a finger and move it around, also paying attention to the look of want in his face.

Luciano's strokes sped up as Feliciano inserted more fingers. When the second finger was in, he began slowly panting as he beat himself off. Then he put in a third finger and moved them all around to make room for Luciano's length. As Luciano watched this, he stroked as fast as he could, panting heavily.

Feliciano saw this and pulled his fingers out, crawling around to face him and yelled, "Master, don't cum yet!" Luciano looked up at him and before he knew it, Feli's mouth was right back on his member and he came inside him again. This time was a little messier and Feliciano had some of the white stuff still on his lip. Luciano noticed and gently licked it off of him.

The two blushing boys panted heavily. When Luciano caught his breath, he tackled Feliciano again, pinning him down on the floor, backside up, and whispered in his ear, "I hope you're ready..."

Feliciano nodded as if telling him he was ready without words. Luciano positioned himself, and thrusted into him, making him moan loudly. It hurt at first, but after a bit, Feli was used to it. Luciano got deeper and faster with each thrust, causing them both to moan out in pleasure, until Luciano hit Feli's 'special spot,' making him cry out loudly with pleasure. Luciano immediately knew where he had hit and thrusted into it, hard and quick, many more times, until he finally heard Feliciano yell out, "I can't hold it!"

Not a minute later, they both came. Luciano came inside of Feli, and Feliciano came directly onto the wood floors in his living-room. Luciano pulled out and they both dropped to the floor, exhausted and sweaty.

Feliciano cuddled up to the other Italian who he was scared of not long before. He was wondering why he did all of that, even brought a knife, if he was only going to make him feel good in the end. "L-Luciano..?" he asked quietly as he looked up into Luciano's purplish eyes, making him blush a bit as he returned his gaze.

"Hm?"

"Why did you do this to me?" he placed the other's hand on the cut on his chest.

Luciano pulled his hand away, "'Cause..." he looked away, "I-it's not like I like you or anything..."

Feliciano crawled up so that he was face to face with the other Italian and said, "But I love you."

Luciano blushed madly and sat up, looking in the other direction and avoiding eye contact, "No you don't... I just fucking raped you, you can't like me..."

Feliciano sat up after him and turned his face to look into his eyes yet again, "I love you, don't you love me back, _Master_?"

Luciano got flustered and couldn't help but to just kiss Feli. When he broke the kiss he laid back down with him and said, "I love you too, Feliciano..." then kissed his forehead.


End file.
